Ken Rosenberg
Ken Rosenberg is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series appearing as a main character in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. He was voiced by William Fichtner. Background Ken Rosenberg is a successfully trained lawyer, although he was caught cheating on his exams. He established his own business in Vice City called K. Rosenberg & Co. Its located in the Hotel Harrison in Washington Beach. Around 1984, his business began to represent the Vice City News network. The company told people to advise the United States second amendment of the constitution if they are prosecuted for illegally using a firearm. In 1986, he established ties with the Forelli Family and legally aid them. Appearances GTA Vice City In 1986, he helps Sonny Forelli establish a drug deal in Vice City between the Vance Crime Family's Lance Vance and Victor Vance and the Forelli Family's Tommy Vercetti, Lee, and Harry. The deal is ambushed leaving Lee, Harry, and Victor dead. Tommy and Ken escape unharmed in his car, hiding in his office, and missing Colonel Juan Garia Cortez's patries. Ken later sends Tommy to meet the man who set up the deal and to find information about the ambushed drug deal. He also has Tommy intimidate two jurors who are charging Giorgio Forelli with fraud charges. He later begins representing real estate mogal Avery Carrington, who Tommy began to work for after starting a riot at the Spand Express depot. Vercetti stops working for Rosenberg, but Rosenberg still helps Tommy out by bailing him out of the Vice City Police Department's stations if he gets caught by the police. He also helps Vercetti plan a bank heist later on in the game. Towards the end of the game, Ken stays by Tommy's side when Sonny Forelli comes down to Vice City to claim his money, even after the firefight. Since the killing of Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance, the two begin to run Vice City's drug businesses. GTA San Andreas (1992) Because of Ken's addiction to cocaine, Tommy puts Ken into a rehabilitation at Fort Carson Medical Center. While Ken still thinks that hes still part of Vercetti's crew, he gets abandoned while in rehabilitation and Vercetti doesn't answer to Ken's calls when Ken tries to contact him. Therefore, the relationship between the two disolve. Ken begins to work for three of Liberty City's mafia families, the Forelli Family, the Leone Family and the Sindacco Family. He has them run the Caligula's Casino in Las Venturas, with him telling them for all three to have a stake of the casino. The don of the Leone Family informs Rosenberg that he wants his money back as soon as possible, or Ken will be killed by the family and the killing will be blamed on by another family. Ken once again hides in his office with only Tony, a talking parrot, to keep him company. Ken is later introduced to Carl Johnson by Kent Paul and Maccer, who begins to work for him by saving Johnny Sindacco and later accidentally killing him. Carl later begins to later work for both Ken Rosenberg and Salvatore Leone to kill more Sindacco and Forelli Family mobsters in both San Andreas and Liberty City. Carl begins to help Rosenberg and Kent Paul, who has been captured to escape from Salvatore Leone, who tells him to lie low for a while. Rosenberg again begins to use cocaine and begins to have flashbacks. He has one flashback with him saying to Tommy Vercetti, "Just like old times, hey Tommy?" Him and Kent Paul begin to work with rapper Madd Dogg. Him, Maccer, Kent Paul, and Madd Dogg later appear in the Johnson house to announce their first gold record. VCBI Record The Vice City Bureau of Investigation has a file on Rosenberg: *Partner at Rosenberg & Associates, legal firm. *Suspected problem with narcotics and egomania. *Believed to be developing contacts with Liberty City mob. *Suspected of cheating in law school exams. *Believed to have employed heavies on numerous occasions to intimidate and corrupt juries. *Very poor success rate in trials. *"Blue chip" clients include Georgio Forelli. Cousin of Liberty crime boss, Sonny. *Always desperate for money. Mission Appearances GTA Vice City *Introduction *The Party (Boss) *Back Alley Brawl *Jury Fury *Riot *Shakedown *No Escape? *The Shootist *The Driver *The Job *Keep Your Friends Close... Gallery *For more photos of Ken Rosenberg, click here. Trivia *The player can play as Ken Rosenberg by inputting the cheats below: :: PS2: ::'PC: '''mysonisalawyer ::'Xbox: '''RIGHT, L, UP, WHITE, L, RIGHT, R, L, A, R Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Category:Characters